The Ouran Trials: Greed
by Chibisensei110787
Summary: AU. Kyoya could feel a drop of nervous sweat drip down his forehead. He had had no chance. From the day he entered that courthouse, the life he knew was over. And now… Rated M for a very sadistic Nekozawa. All Host Club members are main characters.
1. Prologue

Chibisensei: Hi everyone. This is a story I'm writing for one of my best friends and decided to share. It's going to be slow to update as my free time is limited since I am working towards my 2nd Bachelor's degree.

WARNINGS BEFORE YOU READ: This story is a DARK AU with some OOC. Due to its nature, I have given this story an M rating since I do not believe it some things appropriate for younger readers. You can expect it to have elements that could found in your standard R rated horror movie including graphic violence, torture, and character death. However, I will include comic relief and touches of fluff to balance out the story. At the end of each significant chapter I will include the corresponding laws (yes, I wrote laws) to clarify this AU's society's justice system. You have been warned so, to those who are brave enough to proceed, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dedicated to Rachel XD

Prologue

Kyoya stared at the ceiling blankly. He was certain this was a dream, no, a nightmare, but can a figment of one's imagination really cause so much pain? He could feel the sleeve of his shirt getting wet, but he couldn't turn his head to see what it was. Scratch that, he didn't want to know. Kyoya could feel his breathing becoming more labored as that creepy humming came back within earshot. Soon, the familiar faces of Hikaru and Nekozawa loomed over him. His heart was pounding. Was this what terror felt like? Still, Kyoya was able to keep his face neutral…barely. He swallowed thickly. It had just been business. There had been nothing personal about it.

"I must give you credit," stated Nekozawa, with a smirk. "When my assistant here was lying on that table, he couldn't keep his cool half as long as you are now."

Hikaru threw Nekozawa a dirty look and flipped him off.

Nekozawa chuckled at his assistant's reaction. Even silenced, Hikaru hadn't lost his spark. Yes, he liked this deal very much. "Kaoru," called Nekozawa. "How many counts of Greed has Mr. Kyoya been convicted of again?"

Although Kyoya couldn't see him, he could tell the younger Hitachiin twin was also present. He closed his eyes briefly. Of course he was there. Kaoru was always by Hikaru. Most likely to make sure the deals they made with Nekozawa were honored.

"Five," answered Kaoru. "Should I re-read them out loud?" The latter half of the statement was spoken in a flat, unenthusiastic tone. If Hikaru could still speak, Kaoru was certain their tones (and words) would match. An arrow of unfiltered guilt and sorrow shot through the younger twin. Remembering the terms of his agreement still made him feel sick to his stomach. What he had to do that day would haunt him for the rest of his life. He glanced at Kyoya briefly. Just like the terror the bound man certainly felt now would haunt him for whatever was left of his.

Nekozawa shook his head at Kaoru's answer with a smirk. "No, that won't be necessary." He peered down at Kyoya with a grin.

Kyoya could feel a drop of nervous sweat drip down his forehead. He had had no chance. From the day he entered that damned courthouse, the life he knew was over. And now… His mask began to slip and in the sharpened steel above him everything became clear.

"Are you ready?" leered Nekozawa.


	2. The Arrest of Kyoya Ootori

Chibisensei: Hello and welcome to chapter 1! Nursing school is pretty intense so I've been very busy. I did find time to write this chapter though so reviews would be much appreciated! Also, some of Haruhi's legislation notes are at the end of the chapter so you might want to read that.

Fun fact: The founding father of Ouran Republic was French

Chapter 1: The Arrest of Kyoya Ootori

"There is not one human being in this world that has not sinned. Some have more than others, however, the fact remains the same. Pride, envy, wrath, lust, gluttony, greed, and sloth are the seven most deadly. Make no mistake, religion has no involvement here. It is merely that most crimes, such as murder, rape, robbery, and extortion, extend from the seven deadly sins. As shown statistically, this legislation has-"

Kyoya Ootori put the newspaper he was reading down; yet another government written article to promote the Seven Sin Laws. He shook his head. Although it was true that crime in the Ouran Republic was on a sharp decline, the statistical number of executions and torture-related punishments had skyrocketed. Needless to say, Kyoya loved the current legislation. It wasn't that he found the suffering of others enjoyable; it simply just a business interest. More injuries meant an increased need for medical care and thus more profits for his family's healthcare business. A business, he may add, he had gained enough favor from his father to inherit. The barest hint of a smile curved the 21 year old's lips as he sat back in his office chair. He had to admit the look of shock on his Yuuichi's face at his father's announcement that he would no longer inherit Ootori Medical was amusing. Throughout childhood, Kyoya grew in the shadows of his two older brothers. His brothers had been at the top of their classes; they were charismatic; they were successful; they were…average. But not Kyoya. No. To truly stand out in the business world you have to take a few calculated risks; risks that his brothers would never take. But he would…and he did.

* * *

30 year old Fuyumi Shido sighed as she laid flowers on the grave in front of her. Yoshio Ootori the cold stone read. She closed her eyes. Their father had been gone for a year already and it seemed she was the only Ootori sibling that still visited. Sure, their father had been kind of a bastard at times, but he was still their father. She opened her eyes. Considering where and how often Yoshio had worked (as well as his medical knowledge), it was ironic that the patriarch would have a heart attack at home. The medical examiner assured her mother that he had not suffered, but it didn't lessen the shock. That day was a sorrowful day of firsts for her. It was the first day she was without a father. It was the first day she had seen her mother cry. It was the first day she saw her eldest brother, Yuuichi, shed tears in public. It was the first day her second oldest brother, Akito, hugged her. And, it was the first day she heard her younger brother, Kyoya, voice how he really felt towards their father.

FLASHBACK

"_Why would I be upset with the inevitable?" Kyoya reasoned coolly. "Until technology provides a solution, death is natural."_

"_But he was our father!" Fuyumi argued. _

_Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "By definition," he replied._

END FLASHBACK

Fuyumi brushed off the memories. After she married her husband, her father stopped seeing her as part of the family, but… Fuyumi frowned slightly. Ok, maybe the guy WAS a bastard, but you can't choose your family. Speaking of families… She smiled. Her husband was going to be ecstatic. She closed her eyes. She just hoped her youngest brother would find this kind of happiness one day and realize that money and power weren't what the world was supposed to revolve around...before it was too late. With the Seven Sins Laws in effect and the general population now walking on metaphorical eggshells, the governing body of Ouran Republic was teetering on the edge of madness. Kyoya saw it as profitable, and maybe it was monetarily, but he never attended a public Seven Sin trial. Fuyumi did. She witnessed firsthand how corrupt the courthouse had become. The one on trial had been a neighbor of her and her husband: Benio Amakuza. She hadn't been much older than Kyoya; only 22. However, she was openly flirtatious with other women and didn't bother hiding her dislike of the new (at the time) Seven Sin legislation. It was only a matter of time before her carelessness had sown charges of Lust against her. The verdict was guilty and she didn't survive the sentence. Fuyumi put her hand over her belly. If there was to be any hope for a future, there had to be a revolution.

* * *

The Seven Sin laws were, by far, the most evil legislation Ouran Republic's new prosecutor had ever seen. This was not the kind of "justice" Haruhi Fujioka had sworn to uphold in law school. She poured over the thick books again. There had to be something somewhere… Her eyes widened. Ah-ha!

"Did you find something?!" asked Tamaki excitedly.

"I think so," mumbled Haruhi, still reading.

Tamaki squashed Haruhi into a bone-crushing hug. "My daughter is so smart!" he said theatrically. "You make your father so proud!" Dramatic tears of joy poured down his face.

Haruhi struggled out of Tamaki's grasp. "I'm not your daughter and this can classify as harassment."

Tamaki backed away. "Y-you wouldn't put me on trial…would you?" he stuttered, putting a hand over the patch covering his left eye.

Haruhi sighed. "Of course not," she spoke. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." She said the last part under her breath.

Haruhi had been prosecutor for 6 months now. In those 6 months, her near perfect conviction record sent over 45 people to prison for various punishments. 20 of those were sentenced to death. Most that weren't put on death row were defended by defense attorney, Tamaki Suoh. Despite his idiotic nature, Tamaki's theatrics worked great in the courtroom. Unfortunately, those same theatrics also cost him his left eye 1 year before. The loss did not curb his burning passion for the defense table though. In fact, it only intensified it. It was that passion which gave Haruhi the courage to go against her own position to help Tamaki, but not with his cases. Simply exploiting loopholes was useless when the venality extended far beyond the court. Every government law and policy was now infected. Every charge, judgment, and sentence was those of corruption. So many had suffered and, until change occurs, many more will at the hands of Ouran's tyrannical government and its sadistic executioner. Haruhi closed her eyes. And she was the reluctant hand of it. She tried many times to quit, but the Masked Man, Ouran's harsh judge and D.A. of unknown identity, would not have it. The underlying threats of his words made it very clear that she would remain prosecutor. Throwing her cases was not an option in the matter. She opened her eyes. But was there even a chance? She glanced at Tamaki and smiled secretively. He was an idiot, but if anyone could rally support for a rebellion, it was him.

"Ms. Fujioka?" asked a soft voice, bringing Haruhi out of her thoughts.

Haruhi blinked. "Yes?"

The young court clerk placed a manila on the table. "From the District Attorney."

Haruhi nodded. "Thanks." The slight girl bowed politely and left the room.

Tamaki watched Haruhi open the folder and sigh. "Is it serious?" he asked.

"Greed," she stated.

"Well, that's not the worst-"

"5 counts of it," she continued. Tamaki shut his mouth and Haruhi raised her eyes to meet his one.

Tamaki stood up. "I will defend this person! No one deserves to suffer such a terrible fate!"

Haruhi gave her colleague a flat look. "The person has to choose you as counsel, you know."

Tamaki's face fell and he retreated to a dark corner of the room to sulk. Haruhi still couldn't figure out where the mushrooms come from. She looked at the name in the file. Kyoya Ootori.

* * *

Kyoya skimmed over the profit figures once more. It seemed they had a .001% decrease from the previous quarter. A small smile graced his features, but not the pleasant kind. It was one his staff had come to dread. It was the "you did well, but not well enough to stay employed by me or anyone else ever again" smile. He adjusted his glasses. He supposed another business meeting was in order. His underlings seemed to need a bit more persuasion. A small knock sounded at the door.

"Mr. Ootori," came the voice of his secretary. "There are some people here to see you."

Kyoya frowned slightly. He had no appointments today. Still, it could be someone important. "Let them in," he answered. The door opened to reveal a familiar young adult dressed in the notorious uniform of the Ouran Special Police.

"And what may I owe the pleasure of this visit Mr. Kuze?" asked Kyoya politely.

Takeshi Kuze threw his former childhood friend a smirk. "I'm here to finally end our rivalry."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Takeshi walked up to him. "Kyoya Ootori, you are hereby under arrest."

* * *

Haruhi's Legislation Notes

_Ouran Penal Law 137:1 Lust_

_The crime of lust shall be defined as "uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite". 137:1 may be charged if explicit sexual behavior or longing is exhibited in public._

_Ouran Penal Law 137:2 Penalties _

_1. Any explicit public display of lust is punishable by castration and /or sterilization (chemical or physical)_

_2. If the display of Lust is made in the presence of children, the offender shall be executed in any manner the executioner sees fit._

_Ouran Penal Law 137:3 Restrictions_

_1. The charge of Lust cannot apply if the offender is on their own property_

_2. The charge of Lust cannot be made if the offender is pre-pubescent_

_3. The charge of Lust shall be dismissed if the state fails to meet the burden of proof_


	3. Prisoners of Sin

Chibisensei: Hello Minna-san! I realized that I have a very small audience for this story. That's okay (for now) so here's another chapter. This chapter will introduce Honey, Mori, Kasanoda, Hikaru, & Kaoru as characters :D Nekozawa is mentioned, but we'll meet him a little later :p

Fun fact: Ouran's capital was named after its founding father's eldest daughter. She came to be known as the Daughter of the Republic during her lifetime.

Chapter 2: Prisoners of Sin

Kyoya wasn't sure he heard the statement correctly at first. "Excuse me?" he questioned.

Takeshi took out a pair of silver handcuffs. "You heard me," he stated smugly. "Now hold out your wrists like a good boy."

Kyoya crossed his arms with a frown. "Under what charge am I to be brought into custody for?"

Takeshi gave his rival an annoyed look. Everyone knew the Ouran Special Police was formed for the sole purpose of enforcing the more broad and vague statutes of the Seven Sins legislation. Kyoya watched as Takeshi took a piece of paper, most likely an order of arrest, out of his uniform pants pocket and unfolded it. "By the order of Ouran's District Attorney, Kyoya Ootori of Ootori Medical is to be taken into custody under 5 charges of Greed," Takeshi read. "Should above individual not surrender peacefully, force may be used for the purpose of compliance. If said individual still does not comply…blah, blah, blah, you get the idea." Takeshi folded the paper again and stuffed it into the breast pocket of Kyoya's business suit. "For your reading pleasure, Mr. Ootori," he smirked. "Now…your wrists?"

The sun's defiant flash upon his glasses was the only outward sign of Kyoya's irritation. "Very well," stated Kyoya, holding out his wrists. "I'm sure this misunderstanding will be cleared up in due time."

Takeshi slapped the cuffs on Kyoya's wrists and tightened them just enough to make Kyoya wince. "I wouldn't count on it old friend."

As Kyoya was escorted out by Takeshi in handcuffs, Kyoya's secretary couldn't help a small smile of victory. Chizuru Maihara never really was fond of men.

* * *

Ouran Penitentiary, like all prisons, was hardly what one would call luxurious. It's dull gray walls and cold concrete floors left a lot to be desired for. There were no special perks, but it did offer the necessities. Unlike most prisons, however, it was coed. The cell blocks were separated usually by degree of the crime and severity of the sentence, but not in the case of Seven Sins prisoners. In short, the prison system was not prepared for the passing of the Seven Sin legislation. As a result, most Seven Sin convicts were split up and sent to various prisons across the Republic where room could be made for them. Ouran Penitentiary, on the other hand, lies within the Republic's capital of Eclaire. It had more notice of the legislation's passing and thus formed a unique cell block level alternating cells between the prisoners' crime of sin. The only exceptions are convicts of the crime of Pride as it is synonymous to death row. All death row inmates are housed in the basement level aptly nicknamed "Ouran's House of Horrors". It is the same location in which Eclaire's executions are performed.

"I hear we'll be getting a new neighbor," spoke a rough male voice to a man across the hall.

"Aa, I heard similar," replied the man.

"Mfff mfff mfff!" added a muffled mumble in a neighboring cell.

The gruff voice chuckled. "Why are you so excited, Honey? You'll be getting out of here soon. Unlike me."

"Mfff mfff mfff mfff mfff!" exclaimed Honey.

"He said 'he's going to visit often'," spoke the man, known informally as Mori, across the hall.

Honey's eyes sparkled as he nodded vigorously. "Mfff mfff!"

Mori caught the gruff man's confused look. "He agreed."

Kasanoda nodded. "I still don't know how you can understand him. Must be a cousin thing, ne?"

Mori simply shrugged. Maybe it was.

* * *

Haruhi sat back in her office chair as she carefully analyzed the D.A.'s arrest order for the soon to be defendant. _Multiple counts of any Sin are a rarity so this guy must have really stepped on a lot of toes to rack up this many._

"Ummm, hello?" came a questioning voice.

Haruhi looked up at the red-head awkwardly standing in the doorway. "You can come in," said Haruhi. The young man nodded and closed the door behind him. His name was Kaoru Hitachiin. Age 20. He and his brother were the last case her predecessor had tried in court. The charges were 1 count each of Envy and Pride. 31 weeks ago, the small jury found the sole blame for those crimes lied with Kaoru's older twin brother, Hikaru, and Kaoru was acquitted. During the penalty phase, the pleas for mercy from Kaoru and his family fell on deaf ears as Hikaru was sentenced to death. However, no execution had taken place yet, which was odd considering Nekozawa's…enthusiasm…for his job. A week previous, the D.A. had Haruhi investigate this happening (or lack thereof). As it turned out, the young man in front of her had made a rather unusual deal with the executioner.

_5 days earlier…_

_Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin sat side-by-side in one of the basement cells of Ouran Penitentiary. Their hands were interlaced as they stared at the ground, unable to meet the eyes of the prosecutor who had no doubt come to destroy them. Their already bleak future seemed to fade into darkness before their eyes._

"_How did it happen?" asked Haruhi. _

"_6 months ago, I confronted Nekozawa as he was leaving the prison," started Kaoru softly. "I couldn't let my brother be executed. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just being childish." _

_Hikaru lifted his head to give his younger twin a flat look. "Gee, thanks," it sarcastically read. _

_Kaoru caught his brother's look out of the corner of his eye, but decided to ignore it for the time being. "At first Nekozawa blew me off, telling me there was nothing he would be interested in as a trade for my brother's life, but then…" Kaoru took a breath. "But then, he asked me how far I would go to save Hikaru. He asked me if I would break every law in Ouran for him. I said 'yes'. Then he asked me if Hikaru would do the same for me. I told him, 'I couldn't answer my brother's questions for him'. Nekozawa paused for a second and suddenly got this huge grin on his face. It was like he knew I would sell my soul to the devil if I had to. He told me he would spare my Hikaru's life if I spoke for him [Hikaru] from now on. I didn't know what he meant, but agreed anyway. If that was what Nekozawa wanted to spare my brother, then I would do it." Kaoru clenched his opposite fist. "Little did I know, Nekozawa talked to Hikaru the next day and told him that I bribed him enough to spare him [Hikaru], but not enough to spare myself prosecution for it... According to Nekozawa, I committed Pride to the opposite extreme because I was willing to break any law or commit any Sin for my brother and that my sentence would end up the same as his." _

_Haruhi noticed how tightly Hikaru squeezed his brother's hand at the end of that statement. The look on the older red-head's face made it questionable to her whether he was trying to comfort his brother, punish him, or both. "I see," said Haruhi."So Nekozawa threatened Hikaru that he would report you to the authorities."_

_Kaoru grit his teeth. "Yeah, and that's how Hikaru ended up his lackey. It was only after that that the sadistic bastard told me what I REALLY had to do for my end of the deal. I…I…" _

"_You don't have to say anymore," said Haruhi. "I already talked to Nekozawa. I understand." She had. And she had heard every single grizzly detail._

_Kaoru shook his head. "No. No you don't! You can't understand what it's like to-" _

_Haruhi watched the younger twin's calmness shatter as Hikaru cut him off with a hug. The haunted look in Hikaru's eyes did not escape her attention either. He didn't want to be reminded of what happened either. The executioner…this Nekozawa…how could he be so cruel? What the hell was wrong with the people in this justice system?! Where was their humanity?! "I'll do everything I can to help you two," said Haruhi, determinedly. Both twins looked up at her. "I swear it."_

Present

Kaoru sat down on the nearest chair. He was still wary of the young woman. It was, after all, her job to send people to that…that Hell. "So?"

"The deals you and brother made with Nekozawa have been approved by the court," said Haruhi. "You don't have to worry about any further action from us."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, the court will not reverse anything already done," said Haruhi disappointedly. "Your brother will have to remain the executioner's assistant."

Kaoru looked down with an un-amused chuckle. "We both kinda figured we were screwed in that regard."

"'We'?"

Kaoru lifted his head. "Well, yeah. I can't let my brother suffer alone. Besides, I need him just as much as he needs me. We don't know how to be apart from each other." Kaoru managed a half-hearted smile at Haruhi. "Even if this is the best it can get, thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me," said Haruhi with a small smile.

Kaoru looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"It was Tamaki Suoh that convinced the D.A. to let this go."

Kaoru blinked. "Tamaki?" He paused and a sudden flash of insight crossed his face. "Wait, you're not talking about that blonde idiot with the eye patch, are you?"

Haruhi sighed. "He's more oblivious than idiotic, but yeah."

Kaoru looked to the side with a slight frown. "I guess I might owe him an apology for calling him 'a useless dumbass' when Renge was bitching him out." Fat chance that would happen.

The phone on Haruhi's desk rang. "Excuse me," she said to Kaoru. She picked up the phone.

"Ms. Fujioka, Kyoya Ootori was just arrested and is currently being processed," stated the court clerk on the other end.

"Thank you for letting me know," answered Haruhi.

"You're welcome." Both sides hung up and Haruhi sighed. _Here we go again…_

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain CEO sat handcuffed at the police station.

"Are you Kyoya Ootori?" sounded an overly enthusiastic voice. Kyoya turned his head to see a blonde haired man walking towards him.

"And you are…?"

The blonde smiled. "My name is Tamaki Suoh and I'm going to be your defense attorney!"


End file.
